1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the identification of individual computers and, more specifically, to a device and a method for storing computer identification data in a computer.
2. Background Art
Today, computers use permanent memory to store the software code that provides essential low-level services, commonly called Basic Input/Output Services, some type of storage device to provide access to an operating system that provides higher level services, and some type of storage device that allows a user to run application programs and retrieve stored data. For example, one configuration is for a personal computer to have the Basic Input/Output Services stored in an integrated circuit located on the motherboard, and to provide volatile memory chips, commonly referred to as random access memory, into which programs or parts of programs are retrieved from a secondary storage device for operation.
There are two types of identifying data commonly associated with computers. There is manufacturing data that is used to identify the computer hardware itself and address data that is used to identify a computer to a network or a server. In a networked computer system, each computer has an exclusive means of identifying the computer to the network. In addition, for manufacturing purposes, inventory purposes, and security purposes, computers also have serial numbers attached to facilitate the identification of the computer hardware itself. These serial numbers or manufacturer's label indicate the product name and provide a bar code label that indicates a serial number. Some techniques for using identifying data with computers are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,729 to Matsushita entitled Genuine Security Article Distinguishing System for an Image Forming Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,318 to Martel entitled Secure Remote Control System With Receiver Controlled to Add and Delete Identification Codes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,892 to Cain entitled Security Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,280 to Cotichini entitled Security Apparatus and Method, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,367 to Berea entitled Flash Reprogramming Security for Vehicle Computer.
The need for separate computer hardware identifying numbers and computer network address numbers has resulted in both manufacturers and network providers needing to maintain multiple databases for the separate numbers. However, with today's convergence between manufacturers and network providers, the maintenance of two separate databases and the constant need to generate new numbers results in a waste of time and a lowering of efficiency in networking productivity.
As such, I believe that it may be possible to improve the contemporary art of computer identification by providing a method and a device for storing identifying data in a computer, that can be used to provide an exclusive network address, that safely stores the serial number in read only memory, and that reduces the costs of operating both a manufacturing operation and a computer networking operation.